A Villain's Love
by Emerald Time
Summary: He was a murderer, a criminal; he didn't have feelings. He didn't care who came in his way; he'd kill them too. He wasn't afraid of death; he welcomed it. He was the best. So, why then, was this pest bothering him? And why couldn't he kill him? Oh, that's right, because he was Kurama's innocent little brother.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He was a murderer, a criminal; he didn't have feelings. He didn't care who came in his way; he'd kill them too. He wasn't afraid of death; he welcomed it. He was the best. So, why then, was this pest bothering him? And why couldn't he kill him? Oh, that's right, because he was Kurama's innocent little brother.

Pairings: SasuNaru (_Maybe_ ItaKyuu/Kurama)

Setting: AU, set in semi-modern times, that means I haven't decided if it will be set in the 21st century or some weird warped mesh of past and present, most likely the former.

Warnings: YAOI! Boy X Boy! Slash! Same sex pairings! Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Rated M for violence, gore, blood, torture, and maybe lemons later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this wonderful series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

Emerald: New story! Yay! *Dodges knives and other sharp objects* hehe, um, I'll update my other fics soon? *Readers glare* Um, bye! *Runs away from angry readers*.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Please, just let me go, I-I won't tell anyone! I swear," the bald man whimpered as a figure stalked forward, the silver blade of a knife glinting in his hand. The man looked around, his eyes wildly searching for a way out, but he was trapped. The alley he had turned in to had been a dead end.

A smooth voice reached his ears, "Tell anyone what?"

"N-nothing! There's n-nothing t-to tell!"

"I killed your traitorous friend, isn't that worth talking about?" A cold smirk appeared on the pale face.

"Did you really think **He** didn't know?"

The man shook even more as a pale hand dragged the silver blade down the man's sweaty cheek, a thin line of blood appearing where the blade had previously been.

"I-I d-didn't! I would n-neve-" A scream erupted from his mouth as the blade was stabbed in his right shoulder, crimson blood oozing out of the wound as tears slid down the man's cheeks and soft cries were emitted from his mouth. The pale hand, which was still holding the knife, slowly pulled the knife, dragging it down towards the wrist, splitting the man's arm open, showing the bone underneath the ripped muscles and letting blood spill out on to the ground below.

The man's scream reverberated throughout the alley. Yet no one came to investigate the sound, demonstrating that such sounds were commonplace in this neighborhood.

The man sobbed as the pain overloaded his mind and he dropped unconscious.

"Hn," the man grunted in distaste, another pale hand reached in to the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

The bloody hand grabbed the sweaty, unmaimed, arm roughly, pulling the arm so the underside of the wrist was facing him, and inserted the needle into the pulsing vein. A few seconds passed and the man awoke with a pain filled gasp, his eyes lifting up to see a cruel smirk form on his tormentor's face.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be torture if you weren't awake, now would it?"

A shiver ran down the man's spine as the cold, emotionless voice reached his ears, and a whimper escaped his mouth as onyx eyes shown a blood red in the moonlight.

* * *

A blond smiled brightly as he roughly pushed his way in to the overcrowded office, once he was in – with much shoving and hair pulling – he stood up on top of a desk and took a deep breath, "ATTENTION! MISS HARUNO WILL NOT BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE TODAY!"

Insults and shouts from the crowd were directed at the blond, but he simply smiled brightly, and lowering his voice, spoke, "I'm very sorry that your precious time was used, I know that you are all very busy people and many of you have other places to be, but Miss Haruno has fallen sick and sends her deepest apologies, I hope we can reschedule to another time. Thank you for your time, and again, our deepest apologies," he smiled once more, his sapphire eyes genuinely sorry as he looked at the gathered crowd.

A woman stuttered as she gazed at the beautiful teenager on top of the desk, "I-it's o-okay. I guess we could reschedule." The man who took her breath away, was 5'8, with sparkling sapphire eyes, lightly tanned skin, and lightly ruffled blond hair. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt that brought out his eyes over a pair of black slacks. On each cheek were three whisker-like marks.

Murmurs of agreement were given as they each looked at the apologetically smiling blond; they filed out of the room one by one, each of them saying hasty good-byes to the man, in front of them.

Once the room was empty, a frown replaced his smile as he jumped off the desk and headed to a door with a nameplate reading "Sakura Haruno" on it. He knocked three times then said through the door, "Sakura, they're gone."

The door immediately opened, revealing a beautiful girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes. She wore a short black halter dress, with silver bracelets around her wrists and matching silver heels.

"Oh, thank you so much Naruto! You're a miracle worker!" Sakura said as she threw her arms around the blond's neck.

Naruto's frown deepened as he withdrew her arms from around his neck, "Sakura, why do you keep putting the press off? You're wasting those people's time, they have other stuff to do besides wait on you," Naruto reprimanded the heiress.

Sakura frowned, not liking the blond's tone, but before she could say anything, another voice spoke up from behind, causing the two to turn, "He's right you know, but why _do_ you keep putting it off? You know it's going to happen one way or another. Ever since your break up with Neji, the press has been dying to get a statement from you."

Sakura sniffed, "Well, if they're willing to _die_ to get a statement, then they can surely wait for a couple more days."

"But, if you want to make them wait, why are you scheduling for them to come here and then having me lie to them like this?" Naruto asked as they both walked in to the lavish room, "Why not just set a date later on, when you're ready?"

Sakura sighed at her clueless friends, "It's strategy, the more it's put off by uncontrollable circumstances, the more the press will hunger for it."

Naruto felt like face-palming as he dropped in to a chair beside his fellow blonde, who actually did face-palm. She was wearing a short purple empire-waist dress, with matching heels, silver earrings and a mix of silver and purple bracelets. The blonde model turned away from the Haruno heiress to Naruto.

"So how are you doing, Naruto? Kurama still giving you trouble?"

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm great Ino, it's not so much as Kurama-nii, as it is Deidara, speaking off, I've got to get going."

Ino giggled, "What, did he blow up another bar?"

Sakura gave a light laugh at that; Deidara was notorious for his bombs.

The look Naruto gave her was all Ino needed, she gasped, "Seriously? Don't tell me…"

"He's in jail," Naruto deadpanned, "Kurama-nii's too busy to go and bail out his toy, so I have to do it."

Ino gave him a sympathetic glance, "Want me to come with?"

Sakura turned from her dresser, "Hey! What about me? I'm supposed to be sick remember?"

"Well, you could wrap a scarf around your head and come along?" Ino suggested, but Naruto shook his head, "Nah, it's alright, I'll just go by myself, I'll probably wait awhile anyways, serves the bastard right."

Ino grinned and wrapped her arm around his, pulling him closer, "What about spending some time with me?"

Naruto laughed, "I would, but Shika would have my head!"

Ino giggled, she shook her head and let go as the blond got up to leave, the two girls waved good-bye and watched the door close.

"I swear, if I didn't have Shika, I'd so go for that man," Ino swore, eyeing the door.

Sakura laughed, "He's okay."

Ino looked at her best friend incredulously, "Okay? Okay? He's smoking hot with a great personality to boot!"

Sakura shrugged, "I've always thought he was more towards the cute side. I've always preferred Kurama's looks, to be honest."

Ino just shook her head, it was no secret that Sakura was after Kurama, the man probably would've had a restraining order placed on her, but because she was a friend of Naruto's, he tolerated her. Ino had to admit though, the Uzumaki brothers were absolutely sinful, Kurama knowingly, and Naruto unknowingly.

* * *

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Genma greeted as the blond walked in to the police station. Naruto grinned as he gave a small wave to the officer, "Hey, Genma, Deidara here?"

Genma chuckled as he handed over a couple of papers, "Fill out these papers and I'll go get him for you."

Naruto nodded and sat down; taking out a pen, he started on the release forms. He was halfway through when a noise caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see an onyx-eyed man walk out from a cell. The man looked towards the desk, and, just for a moment, their eyes locked on each other, onyx meeting sapphire.

He was tall, 6'0, and definitely handsome, he had fair skin and black hair that was styled so that his bangs framed his face, and the back of his hair was spiky. He wore a navy blue tank top, in which Naruto could see his muscles; he wasn't extremely ripped, but enough so that you could tell he wasn't someone to mess with, and black cargo pants, which were tucked in to black combat boots.

The moment passed when a blue-haired man with a shark-like appearance, called the other man away, one word floated over to him, "Sasuke."

Naruto snapped out of it as Genma came back with a grinning Deidara. He turned and quickly finished the papers, then handed them over.

"Hey! Naruto, thanks un," Deidara said as he slung his arm around the other blond's shoulder. Deidara was an inch taller than Naruto, putting him at 5'9. He had his hair in a half ponytail and the rest was left free, one long bang hung over his face, so that it blocked his left eye. He wore a grey t-shirt over black slacks with black sneakers.

Naruto shrugged it off and glared at him, "You're not welcome! This is the fourth time this month! Don't you have any self-control? I swear, if Kurama-nii didn't like you, I wouldn't even be here!"

Deidara just smiled, not in the least bit sorry, "Gomen ne Naruto-kun, won't you forgive me, un?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked out, shouting over his shoulder, "I got you out, but you can find your own way home!"

Deidara stood there gapping, "What! B-but that's at least 20 minutes away by car, un!"

Naruto gave a flippant hand wave before the doors closed behind him.

Genma laughed at the look on Deidara's face as he was blown off.

Deidara looked at the man, an idea suddenly coming to him, "Ano-"

"No," Genma said, immediately knowing what the blond was going to say.

"Let me at least use your phone, un!"

Genma sighed and pushed his desk phone towards the blond, "Here."

"Thanks, un!" Deidara grabbed the phone and dialed the number to his boyfriend's workplace, he knew he wasn't supposed to, but this was an emergency, he couldn't walk that far, un! The person on the other line picked up after three rings.

* * *

"Hello, this is Uzumaki, Kurama's office, my name is Tsuyomi, with whom am I speaking?"

"It's Deidara, un! I need to speak with Kurama," Deidara said.

"One moment, please," Tsuyomi said, her voice a bit colder than usual, she pressed a button on her own phone, putting Deidara on hold, "Uzumaki-san, Deidara-san is on hold."

A smooth voice rang from the speaker, "Put him through."

"Hai, one moment," she pressed another button, "you can receive his call on line two."

"Thank you," the voice said, before it cut off.

* * *

"Deidara, what have I told you about calling my workplace?" A dangerously soft voice spoke. The man didn't like to be disturbed at his work, and his toys knew that. The man was tall, reaching 6'3, he had long red hair tied back in to a low ponytail, his eyes were a unique orange-red color, a black blazer hung on the back of his chair, he wore a deep red button up shirt over black dress pants. The top two buttons were undone, showing a toned chest.

Deidara gulped, "But it's an emergency, un!"

"Oh, are you dying?"

"No, un!"

"Then it's not an emergency. I sent Naruto to bail you out, so what's the problem?" His eyes narrowed at the idiotic blond.

"He left me here, un! I have no way to get home!"

He suppressed a chuckle at his little brother's actions.

"I see, so you called me instead of a cab, why?"

"Hehe," Deidara nervously laughed as he realized what he could've done instead.

"Don't call my work again, or there _will_ be consequences."

Deidara blinked as the line was abruptly cut off and pouted.

"Should've just called a cab, huh?" Genma asked, amusement clear on his face.

Deidara growled, "Shut it, un!"

* * *

"Hello, this is Uzumaki, Kurama's office, my name is Tsuyomi, with whom am I speaking?"

"Hey, Yomi-chan! It's Naruto; can you put me through? Kurama-nii isn't picking up his cell."

"Oh! Naruto-kun! I'm sorry, but Uzumaki-san is in a meeting, he said not to disturb him no matter what," Tsuyomi said apologetically, "Can I take a message?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, just tell him that I bailed his latest toy out of jail."

"Oh, he already knows," Tsuyomi said, "Deidara called a few minutes ago."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Deidara called Aniki at his workplace?"

"Mhm," Tsuyomi confirmed.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh, I guess we'll be getting rid of him soon then. Tell Aniki, I called."

"Will do. Bye Naruto-kun."

"Arigato, Yomi-chan!"

* * *

Kurama surveyed the man in front of him, "Did you find it?"

"Hai, there is a doctor in New York that is very good, they even have the latest technology to work with."

Kurama nodded and he handed over a file, "Deidara, bomb expert, he should be very useful for your business."

The black haired man smirked and took the file, handing over his own. The man was 6'1, he had long black hair tied in to a low ponytail, onyx eyes, and a stress line running down each cheek. He wore a black suit with a dark blue button up and a black tie.

"Everything seems to be in order," Kurama said as he looked over the file.

"I assume he was your latest toy?" The man inquired with a smirk.

Kurama smirked back, "Jealous?"

The black haired man rolled his eyes and stood up, "Pleasure doing business with you, Kurama."

Kurama smirked and stood as well, "Likewise, Itachi-kun."

Itachi nodded and left, just then Tsuyomi popped her head in, "Uzumaki-san, Naruto-kun called."

Kurama raised a brow at his secretary.

"He wanted me to let you know he called," Tsuyomi semi-explained.

Kurama nodded and dismissed her with a lazy wave of his hand. He picked up his cell and dialed his brother's number. Naruto picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"How's my favorite brother?" Kurama asked.

"I'm your only brother and pissed! I just wanted to let you know that your latest toy has been bailed out, but since he already called, there's no need."

"Why did you leave him at the station?"

"You said bail him out," Naruto scowled, "Not give him a ride home."

Kurama chuckled, "Touché. Are you angry at me?"

"Yes! You know I don't like Deidara!"

"He's not that bad, in any case, he reminds me a little of you," Kurama said, a smirk on his face as he heard the sound of disgust his brother made.

"I'm nothing like that pyro-freak!" Naruto ranted at his brother.

Kurama suppressed a chuckle as he tuned out his brother's ranting.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes?"

"Anyways," Naruto said, his tone one of annoyance, "Can you come home early today?"

Kurama cocked his head, "Early?"

"I-I mean, it's okay if you ha-" Naruto blushed, but was cut off as Kurama's voice came on again.

"Of course, what time would you like me to be there?"

"Really? Okay! Can you get here by 6?"

"Alright, I'll be home at 6."

"Great! I'll see you later, bye Aniki!"

"Bye, Otouto."

* * *

Naruto grinned as he cut off the call. He made a quick u-turn to get to the grocery store. His Aniki didn't come home early that often and he wanted to make a surprise for him, it was after all Kurama's birthday.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kurama called as he entered the dimly lit living room.

He frowned as he looked around the empty house, "Naruto?"

He spotted a flickering light in the kitchen and headed towards the room. Just as he walked through the doorway, he heard a delighted yell, "SURPRISE!"

Kurama looked around the kitchen, there were candles all over a birthday cake that was set in the middle of the dining table; all around the cake were dishes of food laid out beautifully.

"Naruto, did you do this?"

Naruto grinned and hugged him, "Happy Birthday Aniki!"

Kurama smiled softly and hugged him back, before placing a kiss on the blond hair, "Arigato, Otouto."

The moment ended as Naruto started pushing him out of the kitchen, "Now, go upstairs and change!"

Kurama laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

When Kurama came back down, he had on a white tank top and black sweat pants. He sat at the table and immediately reached for the cake, but his hands were slapped away as Naruto picked up the cake and put it on the kitchen counter.

Kurama pouted, "Oh, come on! I'm the birthday boy! I should be able to eat the cake first!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't think you classify as a boy anymore, you're old!"

Kurama gasped in mock horror as he loaded his plate with the blond's cooking, "I'll have you know, that I'm only 27! It's not my fault you're only 16 years old!"

Naruto growled, "I'm 19! Baka!"

Kurama snorted, "Could've fooled me!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue, when he saw Kurama eat a bite, he bit his lip and asked, "How is it?"

"Well, it's a little burnt," Kurama began teasing a little, but when he saw his brother pout, he laughed, "I'm kidding! It's amazing! You know I love your cooking!"

Naruto grinned, happy with the compliment. Kurama looked at all the dishes, "You've really outdone yourself, Naruto."

Naruto blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, it's been awhile since we just sat down and ate dinner together, you know? Plus, it's your birthday, I wanted it to be special."

Kurama smiled a little guiltily, he had been working more and more lately, by the time he'd come home, Naruto would already be asleep, even if he did try to stay up for him.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy," Kurama said.

Naruto shook his head and smiled, "It's no big deal, Aniki, I understand."

"Naruto, look at me," Kurama ordered, when Naruto didn't, he reached over and lifted his chin, "Naruto, you're my little brother and I love you, I know I'm not always around, but believe me, I'm doing everything I can."

Naruto nodded, he hastily wiped the building tears from his eyes, he grinned, "I know. I love you, too, Aniki."

Kurama nodded, satisfied that Naruto understood, "Now, let's get this dinner over with so we can get to the cake!"

Naruto laughed at his brother's antics.

After dinner, Naruto sang Happy Birthday while Kurama cut his cake. They laughed and watched a funny movie for the rest of the evening; after the movie, Kurama picked up a sleeping Naruto from the couch and carried him upstairs to his room, where he tucked the blond in to his bed, before retiring to his own. Just before he left, he spotted a smile on Naruto's face.

"Sweet dreams, otouto."

* * *

Emerald: And, that's a wrap! So, tell me how it was, good, bad, so-so, anything works. I got this idea off of a movie I recently watched, so all credit goes to that. The idea started with the movie, but I've effectively warped it so that only one component matches with the movie itself. So, yeah, I can't say which component, because that would give away some of the plot, but I'll name it later on.

I wanted it to end on a sweet note, so that's why I decided to stop here. Next chapter will be more on Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Also, I don't know when Kurama's birthday is, so until a convenient point comes up in my story, you'll just have to deal without knowing the date, just know it happened.

Reviews/Favs/Alerts! All are appreciated! Love all of you readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: He was a murderer, a criminal; he didn't have feelings. He didn't care who came in his way; he'd kill them too. He wasn't afraid of death; he welcomed it. He was the best. So, why then, was this pest bothering him? And why couldn't he kill him? Oh, that's right, because he was Kurama's innocent little brother.

Pairings: SasuNaru (_Maybe_ ItaKyuu/Kurama)

Setting: AU, I've finally decided to set this in modern times, aka 21st century.

Warnings: YAOI! Boy X Boy! Slash! Same sex pairings! Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Rated M for violence, gore, blood, torture, and maybe lemons later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this wonderful series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. Also, I do not own the cover image for this story. I found it on Google Images, before that, I saw it on a SasuNaru YouTube video, and no, I don't remember the name of it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Emerald: I've noticed that there were some errors in the last chapter, they're minor mistakes, spelling errors, so I've fixed those and re-uploaded the chapter, but nothing major was changed.

***Emerald 2: I re-uploaded this chapter because I wanted to add more details to it, to paint a better picture, so to speak.

* * *

**Last Time:**

Kurama nodded, satisfied that Naruto understood, "Now, let's get this dinner over with so we can get to the cake!"

Naruto laughed at his brother's antics.

After dinner, Naruto sang Happy Birthday while Kurama cut his cake. They laughed and watched a funny movie for the rest of the evening; after the movie, Kurama picked up a sleeping Naruto from the couch and carried him upstairs to his room, where he tucked the blond in to his bed, before retiring to his own. Just before he left, he spotted a smile on Naruto's face.

"Sweet dreams, otouto."

* * *

**Now:**

"Otouto, I realize that you don't care whether or not you end up in jail, but having to bail you out is getting quite troublesome. Not to mention, the court trial in two days."

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

When the younger of the two didn't look up from his laptop, the older man got up; walking around the dining table to him, he forcefully lifted Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke growled and brushed the hand away, "What?"

Itachi grabbed his brother's hair, and forcefully held it up, "Don't you dare start with me, what happened was 12 years ago. You've gotten your revenge, so why can't you move on? Why are you still-"

Sasuke stood up and ripped the hand holding his hair away, cutting Itachi off, "I'm going out to clear my head, if there's a job, email me the details."

Sasuke turned and left before Itachi could say anything more. Itachi growled to himself, _'Why is that boy so difficult?'_

"Maybe Kisame's right, maybe all Sasuke needs is to get laid," Itachi said to an empty dining room as he sat down on the recently vacated chair.

* * *

Naruto hummed as he walked towards the mall, he was thinking of ways to try and rescue his friend. He couldn't believe his friend's family; how could they put their own in a place like that? He was just misunderstood, that's all.

"Oof!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt himself about to fall, he reached out his hand to grab something, but he didn't feel anything except air, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain, but, at the last second, he felt a hand tug on his extended wrist, and he was suddenly suspended in mid fall. He cautiously opened his eyes and followed the muscular arm holding him up to the broad shoulders, to his flawless neck, and finally, stopping at his eyes, which were a pitch black.

The man gave a tug and Naruto was standing straight once again. Naruto gave a grateful smile, but before he could open his mouth, the stranger's mouth moved, "Watch where you're going, dobe."

Naruto scowled, "I'm not a dobe! Teme!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition, "Hey! You're that guy from jail."

The man raised his eyebrow, "Hn."

He moved around Naruto to continue walking, but Naruto simply turned and followed him.

"Hey, hey! I'm talking to you."

Naruto pouted as the guy simply ignored him, but he wouldn't be called stubborn if he gave up so easily, "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

Naruto simply ignored him and continued on, "One day a woman went to a police station to report her husband missing, she said, "Officer, my husband went to get chicken from the market for dinner but never came home." The officer said, "So what? Just cook something else!"

Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto frowned, "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!"

Suddenly an idea came to him, "Ne! You're a criminal, right? Can you help me kidnap someone? I would do it, but it's just like when you go to a barber to cut your hair, or a doctor if you're sick, you go to a criminal if you need to kidnap someone! Because you look like one of those, you know," Naruto leaned in like he was going to tell a secret, "a villain!"

Sasuke blinked down at the blond, then shook his head, "Go away."

"Oh, come on! I'll pay you for it!"

"Get lost!" Sasuke growled as he headed for a parking lot, but the blond paid no attention to the threat in his voice.

"Please! It's a job, and you should never say no to money!" Naruto said as they walked further in to the underground parking lot.

Sasuke, having had enough of the talkative blond, whirled around and pinned Naruto to a van that was behind him, one hand holding both of his wrists above his head and the other covering his mouth, "You don't know what I can do, it'll take me less than 30 seconds to kill you and less than half an hour to bury your body, no one will even know you're dead," he hissed, "Leave. Me. Alone."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and then a grin appeared on his face as Sasuke removed his hand, "Wow!" he breathed, "You're really a great thug, scary too, please help me kidnap someone, I promise you won't regret it!"

Sasuke stared in disbelief at the happy blond before him, finally he turned away from him and walked towards a sleek black motorcycle parked a few cars down.

"Oh, come on. Listen, it's not like you're getting paid to kill me, I mean, if you were, I'd understand, but who'd want to kill me? I'm so awesome! And anyways, if you kill me, you'll just go to jail, and you won't even get any money for it, but if you help me, you'll get paid!"

Sasuke sighed as he sat on his motorcycle, "Fine. Tomorrow. We'll meet at 2 right here."

Naruto grinned, "Okay! See you! But I'm warning you! If you back out, I'll come find you!"

Sasuke simply nodded and revved up his motorcycle and left the blond before he could make him agree to something else.

Naruto grinned as he made his way out of the parking lot, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Itachi asked as he saw Sasuke look at the clock and get up.

"To get rid of a pest," Sasuke said as he walked out of the house and to his motorcycle. He had no doubt that the blond would track him down, but this also gave him a convenient excuse to leave the house.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, he wasn't aware of any missions, he shrugged, oh well, he'd send Kakuzu to keep an eye on him. He picked up his cell and dialed a number.

* * *

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he pulled up in his jeep, "Hop in!"

Sasuke sighed and got in the jeep beside the blond.

"We'll have to take the highway from here, to get there, it should only take a few minutes," Naruto explained as he made a right and took the ramp to get to the highway.

"Hn."

"By the way, we're going on such an important mission, and we don't even know each other's names, I'm Naruto!"

"Sasuke."

Naruto blinked, "Why do you say it in such a grumpy way? Like with a Superman costume they have to wear red underwear outside, do all gangsters have to have a permanent grumpy theme?"

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto continued to blabber on.

"You wanna hear a joke?"

"Does it make a difference if I say no?" Sasuke asked and was promptly ignored.

"One day a little girl and her mother are at church, when the little girl starts to feel sick. Her mother tells her to go throw up in the bushes behind the church. When the little girl returns, her mother asks her if she threw up. "Yes," the girl says. "But I didn't have to go all the way around the back. There was a box near the front door that said 'For the Sick.'"

Sasuke said nothing and simply looked out the window.

Naruto gained a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You don't laugh, you don't smile," he sniffed, "you don't bathe, I know who you are… Angry Bird."

Sasuke turned and looked at him unamused, and Naruto, in complete seriousness, said, "You know, there's a game based on you."

He lifted a fisted hand and slowly moved it forward, "Puuuuuuuuuuuuu, puiik!" He said, as he flicked his hand out towards the pale cheek.

* * *

"We're here!" Naruto announced happily as he put the jeep in park.

Sasuke looked out and what he saw made him mentally shake his head, "So are you mad, or the one you want to kidnap is mad?" They were parked outside of a mental institution.

"I'm not mad, and Ero-sennin isn't either! He's just a little misunderstood, that's all! His family moved to America and told the Doctors over here that he was mad! But, actually he's in love! So he's all depressed-like, but if we don't help him, he surely will go mad!" Naruto explained, complete with hand gestures.

Naruto reached behind Sasuke's seat and brought out a jar decorated with orange designs.

"Anyways, here's your payment," he said as he handed Sasuke the orange jar.

Sasuke took it slowly, "This is a jar, full of coins…"

There was a pause for just a second, before Naruto spoke again, "Wanna hear a joke?"

Sasuke mentally cringed at the thought of another of the blond's lame jokes. "You know what? Jar of coins works, let's go," Sasuke spoke quickly as he jumped out of the car and walked towards the gated building.

Naruto followed him out, "Hey, we have to be careful, you'll probably have to beat up some people, too. You could even get hurt!"

Naruto ran up in front of Sasuke and started climbing the latched gate.

"Hn."

Sasuke looked at the latch and then proceeded to unlatch the gate. He gave a small push; the gate swung open with Naruto still on top.

Naruto's face showed his surprise as the gate swung open with him balancing precariously on top, "Whoa! Hey! Teme! Wait up!" Naruto shouted as he hastily jumped down from the gate, stumbling a little on his landing.

Sasuke ignored him and continued to walk to the building; he pushed open the doors to see most of the patients in the entrance hall watching a movie that was being projected on a wide screen.

"Who is 'Ero-sennin' here?" Sasuke asked, his voice carrying over the movie, which was, ironically, showing the entry of the villain.

Each of the patients pointed to one another when Naruto ran in and called out, "Ero-sennin!"

"Gaki!" A loud voice boomed, as a long white-haired man got up. The man was tall, taller than Sasuke; he had long white spiky hair that was tied in a low ponytail and he wore a blue hospital shirt over the same colored pants.

Naruto flew in to the older man's arm, "Ero-sennin! Guess what! You're getting married!"

A big smile appeared on the old man's face. An astonished look overcame his face, "Really?"

"Yup! Come on!" Naruto said excitedly as he led the man outside with Sasuke following after him.

"Hey! Wait, you can't just take him like that!" One of the security guards shouted.

"Run!" Naruto screamed and took off, one hand on Jiraiya's the other grabbing Sasuke's, and pulling them both along.

The other guards gave chase after the trio running out the doors.

Fortunately, they weren't too deep in the hospital; they made it out in seconds, and hopped in to the jeep, Sasuke riding shotgun, and Jiraiya in the back. Naruto tore out of the parking lot, laughing as they left the hospital behind.

* * *

Naruto grinned and parked the car outside of a church, where guests were arriving.

"Come on, Ero-sennin, Ino's going to meet you inside so you can get dressed.

Jiraiya grinned and hopped out of the jeep, "Thanks, gaki."

Naruto just grinned and waved him off. He turned off the car and got out, "Come on, Sasuke!"

Sasuke got out as well and looked around, he shook his head, "I'm going to go, my work here is done."

A hand landed on his arm and he looked down to see an old blonde woman looking up at him, she smiled, "You've helped us so much by bringing Jiraiya here, won't you stay for the wedding?"

Her grip was firm and before he could refuse, she'd already started pulling him inside.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto danced and fooled around on the dance floor, getting whistles and laughs from everyone around him. A tall redhead came to stand next to him.

"So you're the one who helped Naruto," he said.

"Hn."

A chuckle escaped the man's lips.

"I never would have thought that Naruto's new friend would have been Itachi's little brother."

Sasuke's head snapped to the side, his eyes narrowed as he took in the man next to him, "You seem to know me, but I don't know you."

The man smirked; before he walked away, he said, "Tell Itachi, Kurama said hi."

Sasuke watched the strange man named Kurama walk away, before he turned back to watch as Naruto and some of the others get in to a van and drive off. He watched as a small orange notebook fell out of Naruto's pocket.

Sasuke walked over to the fallen notebook and picked it up, it was titled, 'My Wishes' which was written in navy blue.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why, but he kept the notebook. In the privacy of his room, he flipped through the orange notebook; each page was a different wish and each page had a picture, some had two. He assumed those were the completed ones.

_To bring a smile to someone's face. _There was a picture of a blonde girl frowning and looking down, and another of the same girl smiling and hugging a plush toy.

_To give a lonely child a family. _There was a picture of a kid that was standing outside of an orphanage, and another of the kid smiling happily standing in front of a young couple.

_To have two lovers meet. _This page's pictures were of the wedding, two were of the couple separately, and the other was of them together, as they shared a kiss to seal their marriage.

_To find someone for my brother. _Sasuke immediately recognized the redhead as Kurama. So this was Naruto's brother.

_To feel as if I'm flying. _There was a picture of a bird in the sky.

_To stand in a clearing filled with fireflies. _There was a picture of a clearing with fireflies flying around.

_To see the depths of the ocean. _There was a picture of the sea.

The last wish shocked Sasuke.

_To save a life._ And there was a picture of… him.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he dug around in his pant's pocket, "Kurama-nii?"

Naruto ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Kurama was making breakfast and called out again.

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen my orange notebook?"

Kurama turned to put the pancakes on a plate, "You mean your diary?"

Naruto scowled, "It's not a diary! Have you seen it?"

Kurama smiled but shook his head, "No, I haven't. Come on, you need to get ready, Sarutobi-jiji's funeral is in a few hours."

A sad smile appeared on Naruto's face, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Sasuke watched as the funeral was completed and Naruto was left there. The same redhead, Naruto's brother, came up to the blond and they talked for a bit, before he too left. Sasuke walked over and thrust the small orange notebook at the blond. He watched as a smile appeared on the blond's face, before he abruptly turned and walked away.

Naruto ran and caught up to the tall brunette.

"Hey! Thanks for helping out Jiraiya and Tsunade, you did more for them than what the jar of coins was worth-"

Sasuke spun around, suddenly angry, "What is wrong with you! Those wishes, that book, it's all to make you look good, isn't it? You think that all the humans are there so that you can make yourself feel better? You're always smiling, laughing, and telling jokes! What are you trying to prove with all of this?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's not like that!" But he was ignored.

Sasuke didn't know why he was so angry, but he was, and he wanted to let it out. He took Naruto by the arm and stood him in front of the graves surrounding them.

"Look! This is Death! This is what death does!" Sasuke snarled as he made Naruto look at all the graves, "Is this what you want? Go ahead! Make fun of death! Tell a joke now!"

A sad laugh escaped Naruto's lips, "The truth is, Death is the one that's playing a joke on me."

* * *

**Updates at ****TwistedMindOfMe** – Guess what? I have a twitter! That's right, now you can follow me on there to get updates on my stories, random rants, and my general musings on life. You can follow me at TwistedMindOfMe, my name on there is also Emerald Time.

Emerald: Ok, so a lot more than one component is from the movie, but I promise (for those who know which movie this is by now) this won't end like the movie did. For those who don't, I'll tell you the name of the movie at the end of the fic, because this won't be very long, and you guys can either go watch it, or go look up the summary.

Q & As:

What does Sakura do?

She doesn't do anything, she's an heiress. I was going to make her an actress, but I was like, how would Naruto know an actress? So she's a rich heiress. You'll find out how they know each other at a later date.

Everyone else, thank you for all your reviews/favs/alerts, I'm very happy that you all like my story, it makes my heart flutter and swell with joy (no seriously, I'm not kidding) and I have a humongous grin on my face for the entire day!

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: He was a murderer, a criminal; he didn't have feelings. He didn't care who came in his way; he'd kill them too. He wasn't afraid of death; he welcomed it. He was the best. So, why then, was this pest bothering him? And why couldn't he kill him? Oh, that's right, because he was Kurama's innocent little brother.

Pairings: SasuNaru (_Maybe_ ItaKyuu/Kurama)

Setting: AU, I've finally decided to set this in modern times, aka 21st century.

Warnings: YAOI! Boy X Boy! Slash! Same sex pairings! Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Rated M for violence, gore, blood, torture, and maybe lemons later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this wonderful series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. Also, I do not own the cover image for this story. I found it on Google Images, before that, I saw it on a SasuNaru YouTube video, and no, I don't remember the name of it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Last Time:**

Naruto shook his head, "It's not like that!" But he was ignored.

Sasuke didn't know why he was so angry, but he was, and he wanted to let it out. He took Naruto by the arm and stood him in front of the graves surrounding them.

"Look! This is Death! This is what death does!" Sasuke snarled as he made Naruto look at all the graves, "Is this what you want? Go ahead! Make fun of death! Tell a joke now!"

A sad laugh escaped Naruto's lips, "The truth is, Death is the one that's playing a joke on me."

**Now:**

Sasuke reeled back, "What?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave a small smile, "That's right, Sasuke, I'm dying. These wishes? These are all my last wishes. Before dying, these are all the things that I want to do. I want to spread as much joy as possible, before I go. And when death comes for me, I want to have a good laugh and go on my way."

Naruto smiled wider and bumped Sasuke's shoulder, "Thank you for helping me complete one of my wishes."

Naruto stepped away before Sasuke could unfreeze.

"Bye, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched stunned as the young blond gave him one last smile and walked away from him. He wanted to call out, but his voice was stuck in his throat. He felt horrible for what he'd said, but he couldn't find the urge to voice it, he just watched as the blond once more got in to his jeep and drove away.

Sasuke stood there, looking out over the graves for a while more, before he turned and left. Uchihas did not care about the feelings of others.

So why did he feel so awful?

* * *

That night, he didn't say a word, lost in his thoughts as he was. He ate his dinner in silence, but before going up to his room, a thought came to him.

|Flashback|

The man smirked; before he walked away, he said, "Tell Itachi, Kurama said hi."

|Flashback End|

"Itachi."

Itachi looked up, surprised that Sasuke had finally spoken. He had been silent ever since he had come home today.

"Hai?"

"Do you know a man named Kurama?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and straightened in the armchair, "How do you know that name?"

Sasuke sat in an armchair opposite his brother's, "I met him at a wedding, he says hi."

"Indeed," Itachi said, as he became even more curious, "What about him?"

Sasuke debated whether or not to tell his brother everything, then decided that he didn't need to know everything.

"Not him, his brother, Naruto. He's… dying?"

Itachi nodded after a small pause, "Yes, Naruto has a type of slow virus that makes his DNA transmutate. He's almost at the end of the second stage, once he reaches the fourth stage, there will be no helping him. Kurama's been trying to find doctors all over to help treat his little brother."

Sasuke nodded and got up to leave.

"Sasuke, why do you want to know?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "It's nothing."

He had what he wanted.

Itachi watched his brother walk away, he'd have to call up Kakuzu – he still hadn't gotten that report from him – and Kurama, to find out what was going on with his little brother.

* * *

Sasuke watched from afar as Naruto was helping a charity set up their event. He watched as the sun made Naruto's golden hair even brighter and his lightly tanned skin glisten. He was laughing, and telling a joke, which made the people around him laugh as well.

Finally, everyone left to go inside, someone called for Naruto, and he replied, probably telling her that he'd come in later.

Sasuke got out and approached the blond. Naruto hadn't seen him yet, he gathered his courage and stomped down on his pride.

"I want to help you complete the rest of your wishes."

Naruto turned at the familiar voice, a grin on his face, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto considered him, "You wanna hear a joke?"

Sasuke nodded, but Naruto shook his head, "Never mind, you'll hear the joke with pity. Thanks, but I don't need your pity. I've accepted my fate."

Naruto turned away, but turned back as Sasuke spoke.

"My parents died when I was 8 years old. My father was a big businessman, but his business was going in debt and he in depression. He started gambling; one day, he gambled his life. I was hiding in the closet when they came; my brother had pushed me in. I couldn't do anything. I watched as my brother fought, watched as he was made to see our parents die and then I watched as he was beaten and left for dead. I wasn't able to do anything to help them, help my brother. I haven't slept peacefully since that day. Everyone around us gave us pity, but I didn't want that, I wanted revenge. A few years later, I got it; I killed them, one by one. But still, peace didn't come to me at night."

Sasuke paused, but then the words started up again, "However, when I helped Jiraiya, I felt… peace, for the first time in years, I felt as if a part of me was finally at rest. Why is that?" Sasuke hadn't been planning on telling Naruto any of this. The words had just tumbled out. He hadn't even talked about this with his own brother, who had been there with him.

Naruto gave a sad smile and walked over to him, "It's because you helped someone for the first time. You can't chase away the darkness with more darkness; it needs light. You can't chase away the hate with more hate, only love can do that. That kid in the closet is still there, hiding. He doesn't need hate or revenge, he needs someone to reach in and pull him out and tell him that it's okay, that everything will be fine."

Sasuke looked at the shorter man before him, suddenly becoming uncomfortable, he looked away, "Is that a yes?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, come on."

Naruto took the taller brunette's hand and led him inside the charity hall.

* * *

Itachi dialed Kakuzu's number, who picked up after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Kakuzu, I want the report of what happened when my brother left."

"I'm faxing it over right now," Kakuzu replied, "and the money?"

"As soon as I get the fax, the money will be transferred in to your bank account."

"I'll be keeping an eye out for it, then."

Itachi hung up; there was nothing more to talk about. He walked over to his fax and raised an eyebrow as the three-page report completed printing out.

He took out his cell phone and transferred the agreed amount to Kakuzu's account, then shut it off.

He sat down on his comfy swivel chair and started reading the report. He raised an eyebrow at some of the things. Apparently his little brother had been very busy. He chuckled and picked up his phone again, this time dialing Kurama.

"Hello, this is Uzumaki, Kurama's office, my name is Tsuyomi, with whom am I speaking?"

"Uchiha, Itachi."

"One moment, please," Tsuyomi said quickly.

"Sir, it's Uchiha-san."

"Put him through," Kurama's voice came.

"Yes, sir, he's on line 2."

"Itachi, what a surprise," Kurama said, "Did you get my message?"

"I did, indeed. I wasn't aware that my brother was invited to a wedding."

"Are you hurt I didn't invite you?" Kurama asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"As I recall, I refused. Did you know what our little brothers have been up to?"

Kurama chuckled, "I was wondering when you would find out about that. Did you ask him about what Naruto paid him?"

Itachi smirked, "No, but I found out that it was a jar of coins."

Kurama laughed, "You should have seen Sasuke's face when Tsunade pulled him in to a slow dance at the wedding."

Itachi chuckled at that, he could just imagine Sasuke's stoic mask slipping as he was made to dance, and not just that, but with Tsunade of all people.

"This may be good for both of them," Kurama said in a serious voice.

Itachi agreed, "Yes, I think it will benefit them both, as well."

"Why don't we meet up for lunch? We can discuss this some more," Kurama suggested.

Itachi smirked, "I always knew you were trying to get in to my pants, but sure."

"Hah! In your dreams Uchiha."

"Where and when?"

"Kozue, today at 2?"

"Fine."

* * *

"What's next on your list?" Sasuke asked as they walked away from the completed charity set up, which had been for orphans, he had found.

"Oh, that wasn't one of my wishes, I was just helping them out, one of my friends is the sponsor," Naruto said, smiling happily.

"You- Never mind," Sasuke said as he realized he had just been tricked in to helping someone else, although he wouldn't admit it, it had felt nice.

Naruto grinned, "Next is *fireflies! I've been trying to find a clearing for so long, but I haven't managed to find one yet. The picture I have is one I got from the internet."

Sasuke nodded, "I know a place, come on, we'll go on my motorcycle."

Naruto nodded as he followed Sasuke to where he could see the same sleek black motorcycle parked out in the open.

Sasuke tossed him a helmet, "Here, have you ever ridden on one?"

Naruto shook his head, Sasuke beckoned him forward, he swung a long leg over the seat and showed Naruto how to sit and wear to put his legs.

Once Naruto was seated, he murmured, "Hold on."

As soon as Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke took off. Naruto's hands moved downwards to wrap around Sasuke's abdomen tightly in fright as he saw the speed they were going on.

"Teme! Slow down!" Naruto shouted.

He could feel Sasuke's chest vibrating and it took a moment for Naruto to realize that the bastard was laughing at him. He moved a hand to lightly hit his shoulder, but then thought better of it.

Sasuke smirked underneath his helmet; this would definitely be entertaining.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Sir. Do you have a reservation?" The employee at the podium asked.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, a voice smoothly cut in, "Uzumaki, table for two," Kurama replied, coming up behind him.

The employee nodded and called over a server to seat them.

"This way, sirs," the blonde waitress blushed as she looked at the two handsome men.

After they sat, they were given wine menus, and after taking their orders, the waitress left the two alone.

"You're late," Itachi said, his eyes narrowed over the top of the menu he was perusing.

Kurama gave an unrepentant grin, "Only by a few minutes. I had some last minute business to attend to."

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

Kurama grew serious, "The doctor you found me called back today. We had a… chat."

Itachi hid his concern, "And?"

Kurama sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, but before he could speak, the waitress came and brought their wines. They ordered their food and continued talking.

"The doctor said that he can try, he'd have to run some tests, but the outcome isn't looking too good."

Itachi reached out and grabbed Kurama's hand, not knowing what else to do, except offer him silent comfort, "But nothing is final, right? Don't give up hope so soon."

Kurama nodded, glad for the silent comfort. If it had been anyone else holding his hand like that, he would've immediately pulled away, but this was Itachi: his business partner and best friend of more than 10 years, and he knew how hard it was for Itachi to show affection in public like this.

Just then, their food arrived and the two withdrew their hands. They ate lunch and drank wine, talking business and Kurama discussing what had happened at the wedding.

* * *

Sasuke finally slowed to a stop, Naruto blinked as he looked around, they were in a town, not to far away from the city, but in the suburbs nonetheless. He saw they were parked outside of a carnival.

Sasuke took off his helmet and sat up, making Naruto – who was gripping his waist – blush and remove his hands as well and take off his own helmet.

Naruto looked around again and was about to ask, but Sasuke explained before he could, "The fireflies will be out at night, we can spend some time here until then."

Naruto grinned and hopped off the motorcycle, "Sweet! Let's go!"

He tossed the helmet to Sasuke and ran off. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes; he put the helmets away in the compartment under the seat and followed after the hyper blond.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to Naruto who was standing at the ticket window.

Naruto blushed, "Um, my wallet's in my jeep."

Sasuke waved his hand, "I've got it. I'll take the unlimited ride one."

"Sasuke, I can't let-" Naruto began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"It's fine, I've got money to spare," Sasuke said dismissively.

"Aren't you going to ride?" Naruto asked, he figured he'd just pay Sasuke back later instead of arguing now.

"No."

"Oh, come on! It won't be any fun alone," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke opened his mouth to refuse again, but he made the mistake of looking at the blond's big sapphire eyes. How were they so blue? He felt his will breaking and held back a sigh, "I'll take one more of the unlimited bands."

The vendor gave him a knowing look and gave them each a yellow paper band to tie on their wrists as Sasuke handed him the money.

Naruto grinned and dragged Sasuke away to one of the rides. The first ride they went on was a pirate ship, they sat at the very top, and as it reached it's peak, Naruto's bright laughter rung out. They went to another that was a rollercoaster that went in a circle, flipping them upside down. After a few more rides of Naruto's choosing, they sat at a small booth to eat. They each got a plate of onigiri, with Sasuke's having extra tomatoes.

"So, what ride do you want to go on?" Naruto asked after they had eaten their fill.

Sasuke shrugged, not really caring.

"Come on, I don't just want to do everything of my own choosing, pick a ride," Naruto said coaxingly.

"Fine," Sasuke looked around for one that looked at least a little interesting, "Let's go there."

Sasuke led Naruto to the ride, or rather house, that he wanted to check out, "A haunted house?" Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Scared, Dobe?"

Naruto scowled, "Of course not! Let's go!" He dragged Sasuke inside the spooky house after showing the vendor their bands. As they went inside, Sasuke noted that Naruto hadn't let go of his hand. He also couldn't help but notice how Naruto's hand fit so perfectly in his own.

"Welcome to the Nightmare House!" A guy dressed as a skeleton appeared out of nowhere, causing Naruto to jump. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and pulled the dobe along, leaving the skeleton behind.

"I thought you said you weren't scared?" Sasuke asked, only half mocking.

Naruto glared, "I'm not! I was just… surprised!"

Sasuke refrained from snorting at the obvious lie. They continued walking through the house with Naruto getting more scarred as he heard the sound of ghosts. They saw a fake doll covered in fake blood hung on the wall. Sasuke wasn't particularly disturbed, as his own victims looked much worse after he tortured them. Naruto, however, squeaked and clung tighter to Sasuke. A malicious cackle, like the one a witch would make, sounded throughout the house and Naruto shivered as he looked around with his wide blue eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, when the blond didn't look at him, still looking around with wide eyes, he gently brought his face to him with a finger on his chin, "It's all fake, there's nothing here that could hurt you."

Naruto's eyes widened, before a small smile appeared and he nodded, "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "Let's get out of here."

Naruto nodded and kept ahold of Sasuke's hand as he was led out of the creepy house and in to the waning daylight.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as they were finally out; he never wanted to go to a haunted house again. Ever.

Sasuke was amused to note Naruto's sigh of relief. Who knew the blond was so scared of the supernatural? He mentally shook his head remembering the moment he had threatened the blond; of course Naruto would be scared of things that didn't exist, but wasn't scared in the least when threatened.

Sasuke looked up to the sky, it was dark, "Naruto, do you want to stay here a bit longer, or do you want to go see the fireflies now?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned, "Let's go see the fireflies!"

Sasuke nodded and they walked towards where the motorcycle was parked.

* * *

Sasuke parked the motorcycle a bit further from the clearing itself, Naruto insisting that the fireflies would be scared away by the noise. They ended up hiking through the forest to get to the clearing. Just before they entered the clearing, Naruto handed Sasuke his camera.

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly, "If I get too distracted."

Sasuke smirked but nodded.

A gasp left Naruto's lips as he first saw the lit up clearing. Thousands of small fireflies illuminating the trees surrounding the clearing, each merrily flying about. Naruto slowly walked in to the clearing, coming to a stop in the center of the clearing.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he witnessed Naruto; wide blue eyes reflecting the light of the fireflies around him, his blond hair ruffling gently in the breeze, small pink lips pulled back in a happy smile. Without a sound, Sasuke took the camera and quickly snapped a picture just as a firefly landed on Naruto's nose.

Naruto went cross-eyed looking at the firefly on his nose. He scrunched his nose as he felt a sneeze coming on.

"Ah-achoo!" Naruto's head moved to the side, dislodging the firefly.

Sasuke's chuckle reached Naruto's ears, he looked up, pouting, "Hey! Why are you over there, come here!"

Naruto frowned as Sasuke simply leaned against a tree. He walked over to the taller man and grabbed his arm.

"Hn?"

"Come on!" Naruto said, pulling him in to the clearing, or trying to, seeing as Sasuke was taller and stronger than the blond.

"Sasu~ke!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke held in a sigh and let the blond pull him in to the middle of the clearing.

* * *

Sasuke turned off his motorcycle – he was parked beside the blond's jeep – and turned his head to the blond leaning on his back, sound asleep. He carefully maneuvered himself so that the blond was lying on his chest. Sasuke gently shook the blond awake. He watched as long lashes fluttered open, "Sasuke?" Naruto's sleepy voice spoke up, hazy blue eyes looked in to dark obsidian.

"I don't know where you live," Sasuke said in explanation.

Naruto sleepily mumbled out an address and Sasuke turned around again, Naruto settling on his back once more.

A few minutes later, Sasuke once more turned off his motorcycle, he was in front of an apartment building that was more towards the posh side, than he was expecting. He searched the blond's jacket for keys and found the small key ring with five keys.

He gently picked up the blond bridal style and walked up the stairs on the side of the building leading to the second landing. He walked around the balcony to find the same number on the orange key, on the door. He quickly opened the door, making sure not to bang it on the wall. He quickly walked in, and found the bedroom on the second try, the first leading to a big bathroom.

He looked around the room; it was done in muted shades of creams and oranges, filled with a couple of pictures, some books, a desk, a laptop, and some other things he didn't care to notice. He mentally rolled his eyes and set the blond down on the bright orange comforter.

He looked down at the slumbering form, he paused, examining the ruffled blond hair that fell in Naruto's face, the blond lashes resting on his cheeks, the small button nose, and the pink lips that were slightly open, he leaned down, his face hovering over the unaware blond for a minute. Seconds passed, with Sasuke standing over the blond.

The vibrating cell in his pocket broke Sasuke out of his reverie, and he stepped back. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and pulled out his cell.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, where are you?" Itachi's voice came over the phone.

He locked the **bottom lock on the door before pulling it closed. He checked the handle to make sure it was closed.

"I'm heading home," Sasuke said before he slipped the phone in to his pocket and walked down the stairs to his motorcycle.

* * *

*Fireflies – In the movie it's actually a clearing filled with butterflies, but I thought that was too un-Naruto-ish (yeah, yeah, say what you want about the word), but I wanted a clearing scene, thus fireflies. Think of it as an appreciation for nature that Naruto wants to experience.

**Bottom lock – you know how some homes have two locks; one on the bottom that can be locked from the inside and still be pulled closed and the top lock that can only be locked from the outside if you have a key? That's what I meant, but I don't know what that bottom lock is called or if it even has a name.

Emerald: Since the name of the movie is already mentioned in the review, I may as well tell you here, this fic is based on Ek Villain (ek means one in Hindi). It's a Bollywood film, it has English subtitles, so if you want go watch it or look it up, there you have it. While it is based on the movie, it will start to differ drastically based on the action, whereas the romance may be largely the same, just attuned to a more SasuNaru style.

*Grins* I pulled a Jerza at the end. If you don't know what I mean, go watch Fairy Tail, or catch up on Fairy Tail.

**_Read _**- Also, I made a Twitter! Now you can follow me on there to get updates on my stories, random rants, and my general musings on life. You can follow me at TwistedMindOfMe; the name on there is also Emerald Time.


End file.
